wolves moon
by shauna200301
Summary: A mislead girl called Shauna,who's parents died when she was young, has started stealing cars and using fake ID's. Only to find that she is a destined alpha wolf who teams up with a pack lead by seto kaiba on a journey to learn to control herself, find a mate for the pack and defend all from vampires known as royals.(some parts based on other stories) :)


**Hi guys!This is my first EVER story and i am really excited!Please forgive me for any mis-spelt words or incorrect GONNA HATE!Love you all and please !;)DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AND NEVER WILL.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Yamis P.O.V**_

I heard there was supposed to be a new girl arriving at our school today and to be honest I wasnt very bothered about it, although the whole school seemed to come alight when ever her arrival was mentioned, all that could be heard was the buzz of wispers that seemed to go on for whole lessons at a I slipped out of my jet black bentley, I heard a few things through the almost silent wispers of the corridor:

"Yer,it is true! Shes a party girl from that academy in town where all those rich and high standard people go!" and,

"I'm let anyone know, but i have a feeling she might be popular enough to out rank me I mean,COME ON!? I'm the captain of the cheerleading team, have the most poupular boyfriend ever and being the principals daughter,every one is far too scared to not have me be the most popular girl by far but... she seems to come from a higher rank school than ours she could make my highest standards look like they belong beneith the dirt!She'll definatly have a boy friend by the end of the week."

I rolled my eyes as I walked and thought to myself,_GOSH! She's only another student,WOOP-TI-FUCKING-DOO!Its not exactly a life changeing situation!_

I quietly took my seat and waited for class to about half a minuet,the room was flooding with other students, my head snapped up as I smelt a royal walk into the room,Taya.I knew she was bad news, shes the same as any other royal,only wanting power,a filthy blood sucking walked past me glareing and smirking as smugly as smug faces come.

But I had no time for her right now,as she was seated I smelt someone else come into the room,but all of our class students have been it came to me,maybe its that new girl.I carefully examined this new scent,vanilla and strawberry,with a hint of...wine? What has she been up to?

" is our new student,Miss Shauna ,will you please take a seat at the back next to you."Shauna came and swiftly pulled out her chair and immediatly took her phone out and began texting sneakily,my eyes widened as i realized that she was smashing her i phone 6 around like it could just be replaced in an instant.

Shauna was wearing the regular school uniform,pink blazer and those little blue mini skirts,akthough she was wearing her shirt with the top two buttons undone and her bow tie had also been untied and casually draped over her shoulders,and the final toutch was those big sunglasses she looked like she belonged in one of those movies where all those rich beverly hills teens go on holiday.I mean,whats with that?

_Admitt it Yami...you think shes cute and beautiful..._

WHAT?!WHAT AM I THINKING?!IVE ONLY JUST SEEN HER,NOT EVEN SPOKE TO HER...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

"Hi"I had tried to start a conversation,

"Hi,you must be Yami,Collins,like you heard im Shauna Kade."

"Yes,do you have any relatives?"I felt like i knew her from somewhere, while some parts of me where saying:_come on she's so familiar,just talk to her some more she might know you, you could get along together_.While another part of me was scolding myself,screaming:_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER PROPERLY!PLUS YOUR NOT SURE ABOUT HER SCENT,ITS SO MIXED,SO FAR YOU CANT EVEN TELL IF SHES A ROYAL,A HUMAN OR WOLF!DONT TRUST HER...yet._

"Unfortunatly,no,"she continiued,"They were all killed when I was about 12 years old"she wispered as a small liquid crystal rolled down her didnt say anything,he just looked at her with sympathetic eyes;this had obviously been a soft spot for her.

" you know who kil-"

"Just shut up!"she snapped.

I turned my attention back to my work book and from time to time,closing my eyes;ocasionaly trying to figure out her smell.

_**SHAUNAS P.O.V**_

At lunch,two boys came up two me and my supprisingly large group of "friends".They are in fact not friends,nobody is in life, you can only trust yourself and only the weak would relie on first boy was quite tall and had black hair with thin golden hilights and a tattoo on his arm,the second was shorter and had light brown hair with a patch of orangey jinger on the top.

"Hey,how bout us three of us go out tonight and have some fun,"the black haired boy proposed.

"When i dont even know you?Are you being serious?"i chuckled

"Oh,im Jaden Yuki,"the brown haired boy pointed to himself.

"And im Yusei Fudo,like i said we should go out to night and see what there is to do around here"

"Ok,Jaden;Yusei,"i replied slyly"Meet with meat the end of school and we'll see what we can do."

At the end of school they all met up and wandered around for awhile chatting and talking about each other.

After a while,it was some how decided that they wanted to go joyriding,although Jaden looked a little un sure about the whole theft and high speed stuff.

"Oh,come on Jaden!You can handle this,see where only taking those moter bikes from down the road,if you un sure then you can ride with me,ok."

A wide grin spread over Jadens face at the though of riding with her.

The three teenagers casually strided down the street.

"We _totally_ dont look suspicious right now"Jaden grumbled.

"Quit being a chicken,Jaden!"Yusei scorned.

Yusei and shauna dived onto the two moter bikes that were to be taken,they bothed ripped off a high class protection plate with Jaden and Yusei were suprised with Shauna's strength,The vehicals alarms started screaming for their owners to come and stop the "criminals".

That ended the exact second that sparks flew out of the engines and Shauna called out to Jaden,

"Get on!Quick!"

Jaden quickly obeyed as Shauna and Yusei revd up the bikes,the moment Jaden hopped onto the bike they had set off at 70 mph as Jaden started panicking.

"JUST HOLD ON IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!HA!HA!HA!HA!"i started laughing as I felt Jaden squeez himself tighly around my waist,hopeing not to fall off.

"YOUR CRAZY!"screamed Jaden,I only laughed more at his desparation to stay clampped tightly enough not to fall then screeched to a halt and pulled up at a bar,although im only 17,riding moterbikes has always came easy,although im not sure why.

_I shouldn't even be driving _i thought to myself.I show a fake ID at the counter and took the backpack from my shoulders and bought 15 pints (in cans)of an alchohol called "wake up the dead."

"HA!THATS HOW TO GET SERVED!"I boasted.

We each dug into the bag eaggerly,and wolfed down as much as we about an hour and a half,we had each had a had drank 3 pints,Jaden gulped down 2 and i myself had drank 7 decided it was time to go, we all and Jaden got on the phone to Yami and asked him to come and pick them up.

As Yami's bentley pulled up he slipped out and his eyes widened

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!AND WHY DO YOU SMELL SO MUCH LIKE ALCHOHOL?!CAN YOU WALK TO THE CAR?"Yami questioned three of use just stood there and ,Yami packed the two tipsey school boys into the car and stormed off.

I wasn't sure if i could drive at this point but i decided to give it a go anyway,and to my supprise;i had somesort of _animalistic focus_,as if i was an animal my self although if im honest i did kill a squirill on the way home but that was its own fault it shouldnt have been on the road.


End file.
